<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time For Us by Verai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886085">Time For Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai'>Verai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RDR2 tumblr Requests [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur &amp; Charles find an abandoned cabin out in the mountain forests and decide to prolong their hunting trip for a little bit of peace and quiet. They discover that their hearts are closer than they once believed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RDR2 tumblr Requests [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time For Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two requests came in for some Charthur writing, so I combined the two into this little fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We should find a place to camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit longer, it ain’t dark yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles shrugged, but let Arthur take the lead as they wandered further into the mountains, searching for game to hunt. He hadn’t known Arthur for long, little less than a year, but ever since they had hunted together in the blizzard while they were hiding from the Pinkertons, he had begun to take notice of him a lot more often. And he didn’t think it was one-sided; Arthur had come up to him multiple times since, asking what he was doing, bringing him herbs, and choosing to sit next to him at campfires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at this, Charles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles urged Taima over to where Arthur was standing. He got off his horse and walked up next to the man and stared down the hill. Seeing a small cabin covered with ivy and moss, he turned to Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we check it out? Might be a good place to stay for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two outlaws made their way down to the cabin and poked around; given the size, it was more like a shack, with just enough room for a couple of bedrolls, a table, and a chair. A small fire pit was outside of the door, and there were hunting racks set up for hanging game, but most of them were in disrepair. It looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time, given the layer of dust and the chewed up rug in the corner. But otherwise it was in pretty good condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make a campfire outside,” Charles said, stepping out to gather some firewood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll clean up around here, fix those huntin’ racks,” Arthur replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple hours later as the dusk gave way to the night, Arthur and Charles were sitting in front of their campfire, racks repaired, cabin clean, a rabbit cooking over the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they were quiet as they looked through the trees to the sky beyond, watching as the stars began to twinkle into existence, they both felt at ease. Arthur loved the gang, but there were times when he needed some quiet, some time to let his mind rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that Charles was someone he could rely on, someone he could trust to give him that quiet time, even if he didn’t ask for it. It wasn’t apparent to him at first, the man seeming quiet because he didn’t have anything to add to the conversations at the campfire. But after hearing him quip snarkily now and again, and seeing him throw Micah around like the trash that he was, Arthur held a newfound fondness for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Arthur had not expected the spontaneous thoughts that had started to come to his mind, unbidden; he wondered how Charles’ hair felt, and longed to run his fingers through the dark strands. He wondered how large his hands might be, and wanted to entwine his fingers with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Charles’ lips were as soft as they looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles looked at him and held his gaze. He hadn’t realized he was staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Arthur?” he asked, his deep voice carrying a little bit of a raspy quality, the sound brushing against him like a feather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly shaking his head to hide the shiver of pleasure that coursed through his head, Arthur lay back and stared up at the sky again. “I’m fine, just lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the sound of Charles’ reply, Arthur knew he didn’t believe him, but he was kind enough not to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Charles’ patience and kindness that Arthur loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loved?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur mulled over the word for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, loved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day somehow passed with hardly a blink. The morning and most of the afternoon were spent quietly hunting, as they tracked a herd of deer and managed to find one of them that didn’t sprint at even the smallest sound. They decided they would need to catch a second one before heading back to the gang, otherwise Pearson would probably nag them for not bringing enough meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had nothing to do with the fact that at night, when they were taking care of their horses and skinning the smaller animals they had caught, it had felt like an idyllic dream, just the two of them, living their lives in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slip of the tongue. Cleaning Taima while Charles was off gathering firewood for their second night at the cabin, Arthur was quietly humming to himself and lost in the calming motions of brushing a horse, making soft cooing sounds. Taima was one of the calmest horses he had ever come across; he realized her demeanor matched that of her owner, and he chuckled at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Charles coming back with the firewood and smiled to himself; he knew that Charles could be as silent as the night and was making noises for his sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darlin’, could you skin that rabbit over there by the fire pit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as Arthur shut his eyes, realizing what he had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Charles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur didn’t dare look back to see the expression of Charles’ face. “That was a joke,” he said quickly, keeping his eyes on the horse while hoping that Charles wouldn’t catch his lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles chuckled. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued to brush Taima, Arthur couldn’t help but wonder if he imagined the rueful tone in Charles’ reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t expected to find a cougar in the mountains, but there it was, staring them down in the Cumberland Forest, angry and snarling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles was always calculating, careful, graceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur felt like a stumbling fool whenever he walked next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today, Arthur felt fear. Not for himself, but for Charles, who was kneeling down, holding his arm as he stared back at the cougar. It had pounced out of nowhere as the sun was beginning to set, catching Charles off guard. As he had raised his arm to ward off the attack, the cougar had slashed at him, and as a splash of blood, Charles’s blood, flew across his vision, Arthur had seen red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Arthur did what he did best: he drew his pistol and shot the cougar between the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in death, the cougar slumped over gracefully, the power behind it dissipating into the air as the forest went deathly silent, almost as if it was mourning one of its greatest creations. Arthur almost felt sad for killing such a magnificent creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Charles said as he stood, letting go of his arm to examine the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get that taken care of,” Arthur said, walking over to the cougar and picking it up. Charles just nodded and watched Arthur put the cougar on the back of his horse. They went to a creek a few hundred feet away and knelt down in the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemme see yer arm,” Arthur said gently as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles was about to protest, but at Arthur’s look, he relented, holding out his arm. As Arthur poured a bit of whiskey on his wound, he grit his teeth against the burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There ya go,” Arthur said. He swapped the whiskey for some bandages out from his satchel and wrapped Charles’ arm. When he was done, he got up and held out his hand. “We got a cougar. Should we call it a day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles looked at his hand for a moment before taking it. Arthur’s hand felt warm, protective, caring… everything a person should be. He smiled as he let Arthur help him up, and for a brief moment, Charles wondered what it would be like to continue holding his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Arthur let go, although it took a few moments. He wondered at the delay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, come out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting ready to call it a night, Arthur had entered the cabin first after cleaning their mugs, while Charles had insisted on putting out the fire. On hearing Charles calling for him, Arthur came straight back out, only to see why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several tiny lights danced in the darkness. As he watched, more and more flickered on, twirling around like faeries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fireflies,” Charles whispered. In the dim light of the waning moon, Arthur could see and hear Charles sit back down and watch the spectacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking twice, Arthur came over and sat behind him, patting his shoulder. “Lean on me, if you want to watch. Don’t want you puttin’ any weight on that arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s heart thundered as Charles didn’t move for a moment. Was it a strange thing to say to another man? Of course it was. Why did he say it? Didn’t matter that it felt like the right thing to do. It mattered to him what Charles thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when the man lay back and rested his head in his lap, Arthur’s heart leapt in celebration. He leaned back on his hands and breathed a sigh of contentment as the fireflies danced for just the two of them, the sounds of crickets and owls and small woodland creatures the background music for a magical night of simple wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the fireflies began to flit away into the night, Arthur glanced down at Charles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the calm, serene look on his face grabbed at Arthur’s heart. He wasn’t sure if he put any thought to his next action, only that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that he had to do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Charles’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the spell was broken, Arthur quickly pulled away, only to find his head trapped between Charles’ warm hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met: Arthur’s, full of fear, and Charles’, full of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles pulled Arthur back to him and kissed him, a sweet kiss of acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you would do that,” Charles murmured when he let go of Arthur’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Arthur whispered, a wry grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles returned his grin, and as they touched their foreheads together with a tenderness they both were missing in their lives, they knew that life would never be the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they had no regrets.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey nonnie &amp; nonnie, thanks for your lovely requests, I finally felt inspired to write this little fic for all the Charthur fans out there. Hope you enjoyed this little piece of slice of life writing that I do so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>